Djed
by sophia2003movie
Summary: After the ceremonial Duel, Yami start to live his second life instead of going to the afterlife. But with fate in work, he have to live with his new family he never have before while learning the emotions behind his memories.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on this site. I hope you enjoy the story and be free to give your thought about the story.

I do not own anything from Yu-Gi-OH.

* * *

 **1,Blood Are thicker than you think, Part 1**

All the Yamis are sitting in the room with their lights waiting for someone to explain them why they are here. The door opened and Ishizu walked in with the Kaiba and the Ishtar in tow.

Ishizu quickly glance over the room checking for anybody missing and was satisfied smile with the result on her stressed body.

"I expect that all of you wanted to know why you guys are here and have waited long enough for it. But I would hope that all of you guys would accept what am I about to tell you which I will have a hard time explaining." was said with a sigh.

Marik ask with a hint of confusion in his voice that share everyone in the room except for Kaiba. "Sis, what is so bad that you would have a hard time explaining?"

All the eyes onto her to explain as she slowly open her eyes.

"I hope you all remember the accident in the middle of the central plaza of the city?" Which all the yamis flinch but only one of them is with a guilty look.

" Ever since the world has found out about the supernatural, there have been government that control all the magical creature and users." Everyone nodded at that.

"The government have been turning a blind eye to all the shadow magic that is being by us **, the millennium welders,** since you guys have save the world and got a body in the progress. They were hoping you all could adapt to the modern society but with the last accident, they can no longer do it anymore no matter what you have done for the world."

Ryo slowly raise his hand up to get everyone attention.

" Miss Ishter-san, why would that be a problem since, you have before that they could not touch us no matter what because of your tombkeeper and Kiba's influence."

Ishizu shook her head.

"This is the part it gets harder to understand. Our influence is very big that government have to be on our good side, but if a bigger influence that have more authority and power over writes what we want, who are they going to listen to more?"

"What could possibly have more influence in our magic than you guys" Bakura speak with a bored tone, had lost interest past two minute ago.

Ishizu reply "That is the part where it's even surprise me. There was no one that could question us right?" Everyone nodded again at that. "But there was an organization that hold more power than us and have more understanding as much as or more than we knows about the items."

"Who are they then?" ask Anzu.

"They are known as the sennen and I have found out that they are also pharoah that hold all the strings in Egypt. In another word, us tombkeeper also fall under it. My pharoah, the next information is for you."

What is it, Ishizu?" Yami ask with serious in his eyes.

"You are still 17 and still have guardianship that was given to right?"

"Yes, was is wrong with it?" Soloman ask with worried and concern in his voice.

"The pharaoh's guardianship has peen passed to the Sennens. In another word, the pharaoh have to leave for Egypt after December." Ishizu answer back with a hint of sadness in her voice."

"WHAT!?"Everyone shouted out loud expect for the Yamis. Their eyes are as wide as they could could go. Like a dam that has been broken, a river of words poured down.

"You mean one of my best bud have to leave for someone we don't even know?!"

"The pharaoh is leaving?"

"How does this even happen!"

"What do you mean Yami's guardianship has been passed to them!"

Joey get one of his foot on the coffee table and his fist in the air while Anzu has her hands on the table. Yami just sit there still in shock on what he just hear. Yugi sits there holding the his other half's arm also in shock with it. Bakura don't really care that much was playing with one of his knife from his collection. His light sit there with a bit of shock and concern, not really knowing what to do. Marik was also in shock because he was sure there was no one that could get a upper hand in these work. But it was still chaos.

Soloman slowly raise his hand with a down to get everyone attention."How did you lose it, there is no way, I would lose one of my grandson to some unknown pharaoh."

"Yeah, I aint losing him to some king or whatever without a fight." Said Joey with pump up fist and a huge grin on his face. "yeah!" Others joining in.

"It is quite impossible as you see." Which turn everyone head back to a person that is standing at the door way. There stand a person that look just like Yami expect for the darker skin with a red eyes with a awkward smile on his face. "The reason is because we are your cousins by blood."

Marik fainted as seeing the pharaoh has multiply.

"WHAT!?" For the second time that day, it was chaos. Yugi was holding his other self who was also close to following Marik was swinging on his feet. Bakura just keep on staring with mouth open enough to catch flies until his light elbow him for staring.

"Well", The copy of the pharaoh started, feeling out of place. "Nice to meet you, cousin.."

* * *

Yami lie on the bed, staring at the ceiling for the past half an hour after packing for the trip.  
"You okey?"Yugi was standing at the door way. It has been a week since the meeting that change his life in 360 degree.

Ever since he got his body during the ceremonial duel and have been living with Yugi and his grandpa. He tried to live a normal life with them. The tomb robber also go and live with his original host.

"I guess." Yami keep on staring at the ceiling for a while before sitting up and facing his light.

"You still thinking about what happen." It was not a question, it was a fact. To think things would change so quickly in a span of time in his new life. To be living with people he has never met before.

"It is just that, things could change from what I know now." With a sigh, Yami close his eyes.

"Me too, it will be so hard waking up everyday without you for a whole year when you have been with me for four whole year with me." Said Yugi with sadness in his voice.

"But I will still be able to message and call you. But make sure to be awake during the call." He said with a grin.  
" Hey, why does I have to be the one to lose sleep." Yami said with a laugh. He grab Yugi and ruffled his hair.  
" But I will still miss you." They sits there enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGER, FLIGHT PG 2101 HAVE ARRIVED, PLEASE READY FOR BOARDING"

"Make sure to sent me a message when you got there!" Yugi shout over the the announcement. The whole gang was there to see Yami off.  
After the plane has taken off they decided to go back.  
Yugi thought he saw someone fimiliar, he turn around and come face to face with Ryo.  
"Ryo! What are you doing here?" He ask shocked.  
"Yugi-kun! I knew it was you." Ryo said it with a smile.  
"I'm here to see my dark off. His plane was PG 2101" "Your?" He ask.  
"Me too." Before realizing that there are two Yami who hate each other guts on the same plane.  
Both have a horrifying face on after realising it.  
"B-bb-but they will not be seating next to each other right?" Ryo was trying his hardest to sound positive.

"My other's seat was B26!"  
"My dark's seat was A26!"  
Both of them say that at the same time, just realizing again how much fate loves to screw them over.

Yami have to wait before getting to his seat. His light had explained him how to check in, and there wasn't any problem. He look to the person he was seating next to. A guy in a trench coat with a very white hair he must have seen some where before and his face was covered since the man was turn to the other side, but decided to forget about it even though his instincts are screaming in warning.

"THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING, WE WILL BE LEAVING DOMINO CITY, JAPAN TO CARIO, EGYPT IN 5 MIN, THE WEATHER IS SUNNY WITH A DEGREE OF AN AVERAGE ROOM TEMPERATURE, THE FLIGHT WILL TOOK 20 HOURS AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FLIGHT."

Yami finally relax into his seat, no matter who much he reds himself, riding the plane was frightening. After all he rather be on a transportation that is on the ground or a ship. They are far much easier to travel on.

Yugi has also told him to take some book with him to read on the plane since it is a long flight. After a few hours, it was time for lunch.  
"Sir, here is your fish and chips." One of the flight attendance give Yami his lunch before addressing the person that is sleeping at the window seat.

Yami Bakura seriously need his sleep. Being woke up at 4 a.m in the morning by his light is defiantly not his way of a good morning. Who care if he miss the boarding time, he could just get another plane or sneak into this one. Luckily his neighbor is not a talkative, but a damm woman is waking him up. He will let this slide since she is bringing him food and he is hungry as hell. When he turn around to face that woman he came  
face to face with the person he wants to see the least.

Yami was enjoying his fish even though it is not the way he like it. When he hear a very familiar groan he turn to the side to look at his neighbor. His day just get worse.

"Pharaoh " Bakura answer with malice.  
"Thief." He return in the same tone.  
"What bring you here, thief?" Yami ask him, regretting not listening to his instincts.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Bakura counter back.

It was then end of conversion. They are not interested in what other are doing so they busted decided to glare each other out. But it was broken off when there was a bump in the cloud and Yami go down to pick his forgotten book up from the floor. When he come back, there was another bump into the clouds making him crash with the food that is being pass to Bakura for his lunch. The lunch rain down on Bakura, covering his white hair with juice, grease and a piece of steak. Bakura glares knives at the pharaoh before clutching the fork that survive the fall and screaming "YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD PHARAOH!" And trying to stab him to dead. Out of instinct, Yami flung his food at the thief an use the tray as a sword an shield against his killer.

Katie is used to passenger being grumpy from lack of sleep, people sitting with someone they hate, crying babies, passengers that would not listen to instructions but this have to be the worst accident in her career. A passenger knocking thing to other passenger accidentally is a common occurrence when there are bumps in the clouds. But this is on another level, hell it was even a very hard time just to separate them. Because of the fight, there was a bigger mess than before. She even got scratches from the fork an claws. Luckily there was a free seat and one of them can be move to there. She seriously need to start thinking about her vacation.

"Do I want to know what happen?" He ask to break the of them was glaring at each other with even more bloodlust than before and was staying 3 feet away from each other. That is how the tanned Yami found them in. He quickly call them in to the limo and it was an awkward ride so far.

Both of the Yami turn to face him and said "No." before going back to glaring at each other.

"Well, you better tell me soon so I can fix it before another soul goes to the hospital." He mumble the last part. But both of the Yami caught it and turn again this time with confusion on their face. "What?"  
"Ho look, we are here!" He don't feel like explaining right now and he will explain all the things they need to know later.  
They quickly get out of the car. Both of Yamis was surprise as the place that they are going to live in was a palace. But not just any palace, it was like an exactly like the palace from the pharaoh's memory world palace. Both of the Yamis fallow their hosts to a big and decorated than other door.

The Tanned Yami turn and give them a small bow, the throne room's door open revealing brights colors of the paintings on the palace wall, plants and flower, duel monsters floating where ever they are and shiny gold dust in the air that glitter when the sunlight touches them. But what make the room the brights was the three crystal in a color of red, blue and yellow floating on top of the throne.

" I forget. I still have introduce myself."Giving out a chuckle. "My name is Atemu Sennen and I welcome you to the Sennen's Millennium Palace. It will be an honor to have you stay with us."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh and I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

Blood are thicker than you think, Part 2

Yami and bakura sit down opposite of each other on the chair in the living room of the palace. They observe the room while waiting for Atemu since he go and get them some drinks. The whole room can fit the game shop with some space left. The set of sofa sit in the middle of the room. The room was like a mix of ancient Egypt and modern. The wall are decorated with hieroglyph and potty plant in the corner. A few painting was hang on the wall. All the windows are open showing them the view over the city and desert with sunlight streaming in. There are some pile of pillows around them with a few cats on them.

Atemu come in carrying coke for Yami and Bakura and water for himself.

"Sorry for the wait. If It was Sunday, there would be servant to bring us the drinks." He said while sitting down with the drinks. Bakura quickly grab the drink and take a swing, still pissed off. Atemu remove a jet black cat before putting on his lap after sitting down.

" Why is that?" Yami ask while taking sip from his drinks.

"That is because some of the people living with us freak them out and got them into accident." Atemu replied like he was talking about the weather.

Both of the Yami raise their eyebrow at that. Atemu take some time with his drink before speaking again.

"That is why you don't see anyone when we walked to here. But this place is huge and need lots of people to clean so they only show up on Sunday to do it. On other days, you are all on your own. But the food will be cook by me."

"So we have to clean our own mess during those time?" Yami ask.

"Yup." Atemu answer with a pop at the end. Both of the Yamis are used to doing it so it doesn't matter.

"Where are the people, we are suppose to stay with?" Bakura ask already bored but keeping a sharp look to the Pharaoh look alike since getting on the limo. Still having odd feeling about the whole thing about the whole thing.

"Oh, they are on an errand." Atemu said with a smile. " You will meet them during dinner. So why are you guys look like you guys want to kill each other on when I come and pick you guys up?"

Bakura instantly start to glare daggers at yami before answering in a slow and anger filled voice. "Some soon to be dead maple leaf head pharoah knock my lunch all over me."

"I am surprised you know the name of a plant that you would not even bother yourself with but if you want to go down to insulting my style, you are not better bunny. " Yami answer with annoyance in his voice. "What I wanted to know the most is why do I have to sit right next to that cursed thief."

"Yeah I want know who did the seating arrangement so I could killed him because I would never think of making my traveling plan starting by sitting next to a pharaoh." With sccarsam, Bakura turn To face Atemu. " So who is the lucky person that is going to see my whole knife collection?"

"If you guys hate each other I wonder why one of your guidance would put you two together." He answer with a sigh.

"Basily, you are telling me, someone who know us was the person who make a seating arrangement?" Yami ask with one of his eyebrow raised.

"To tell you the truth, I was the one who was meant to make the arrangement. If I did, We would pick you guys up in one of our private plane instead of a commercial plane." Atemu take a sip after telling them. "But a person who claimed to know you guy we ask if he can be the one to arrange it. We was left with no choice when he describe you guys so well that we let him do it. But I have my doubts when he looks like he have some brain disorder and have a face that want to stab everything that move."

They keep on staring trying to progress the information. Bakura start after a long time. " So you're telling me that some crazy person that should belong to a asylum is the one who booked us the flight?"

"Pretty much." While patting the cat, Atemu take another sip from his drink.

"How does he look like?" Yami, hoping against all hope that it was another bad guy that set it up instead of the person think of.

"He have a sandy color spiky hair that reach his back. His body is well build and his eyes looks like it is staring too much without blinking for a long time. He tag along with one of the Istar Tomb keeper representative. I think his name was mar..mar...Marik." All of a sudden his face become a face filled with bit of nervousness."To tell you the truth he kind of surprised me when he jumped at me holding a pocket knife." Shuttering at it.

Both of yami pretty much figure it out and the next time they see the blond egyptian counterpart he ain't going to come out unscratch or alive.

" You know I was surprised when I saw you two." Atemu releasing a 'humm'. "I thought pharaoh was joking when he said I have to meet a new family addition."

"Wait, you are not the pharaoh!?" Bakura ask getting more confuse. He was pretty sure he was the pharaoh so he look so much when Yami was in the Millennium world. For some reason, both the visitors are having the same thought too much that something must be going wrong.

"No, I'm one of the high priest/advisor for the pharaoh. But you will not be meeting him until March so I guess I'm the highest person here." Atemu put the cat down before standing up and fixing his attire. Which is pretty weird. Instead of wearing a cape, he was wearing a blue coat like Kiba with design from western with matching pants and a white shirt underneath. " I still have some work left to do so we have to leave this conversation as it is. Free feel to roam around. But still away from locked doors since they are off limits to people who do not have the key. See you at dinner" With that he turn and quickly left.

The room was in silence.

* * *

Yami walk around the familiar palace's hallway. His memories have been slowly coming back which he is grateful. He don't really want a headache from all the overloaded memories. The hallway remind him of the day he would ran around with Mana and hiding from Mahad. Even though he has his memories, the feeling have not come back yet. It pain him in a way he have not figure out yet. "Nothing had change since I stoled some of your gold". He have forgotten the person he is walking around with. Still can't figure out how they still walking around together. " Then you should have still in the room." Trying to say it politely with a comment to the thief.

"And what, bore myself to death?" Bakura snap at him. "Maybe you should. It would help lots of people but Ryo will be upset so you are still lucky you are allowed to walk on the mortal plane." He counter back. " Well too bad. I still exist to make your life miserable!" Bakura finish it off with a laugh and walk to front. It would be so much better if he could push the stupid Pharaoh off the palace wall but what is fun in that if he could make the pharaoh suffer longer. Bakura thought to himself as he walk into one of the garden.

Which the garden is left on fire after a fight with actual duel monsters. Which Bakura hold no guilt over it and was proud of it.

* * *

"So that is what happen." Said Atemu as he lean over the kitchen counter.

"I am really sorry about that." Yami apologize while bowing his head. Actually felling bad for destroying such a beautiful garden. It was such a waste. "Don't worry, I'm use to having these small problems a few times a week." said Atemu. " Like these problem are nothing but part of the usual routine. In fact, yours is the smallest one of the month!"

* * *

 **For readers who are enjoying the story It will take a long time to write another chapter with my school works piling up. So It will take a long time. I have got the whole story already planned out. I just need to type them and add the details.**

 **Thank you for enjoying the story! I will try to publish it as fast as I can since this is my first story on the site.**


End file.
